bagitfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Woods
Royal Woods, Michigan is a fictional city in The Loud House, where the series takes place. Homes The Loud House The Loud House (or 1216 Franklin Avenue) is the main setting for the show. It is where the Loud family resides. The McBride House The McBride House is where Clyde and his two fathers Harold and Howard live. Unlike the Loud House, the McBride House has only one floor. The Santiago House The Santiago House is where Bobby formerly lived with his sister Ronnie Anne, and their mother Maria. Only Bobby's room was shown in "Snow Bored". The house itself was finally seen in "Shell Shock". Since Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and Maria moved away from Royal Woods to live with the Casagrandes as of "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", it could be possible that the house is now for sale. The Spokes House The Spokes House is where Rusty Spokes lives with his brother Rocky Spokes, and their parents. The house was shown in "Back in Black". Mr. Grouse's House Mr. Grouse's house is the house to the right of the Loud House. The interior of the house wasn't shown until "11 Louds a Leapin'". Tetherby's Mansion Tetherby's Mansion is where Lord Tetherby lives. He once held a party there for the prestigious. He even invited Lincoln to join him. Due to Lincoln losing his limo, Tetherby denied him access, and had security boot him out. Sunset Canyon Retirement Home Sunset Canyon Retirement Home is a nursing home where the Loud siblings' maternal grandfather Pop-Pop lives. It is run by an overly strict nurse named Sue, and it contains a pool, a shuffleboard court, and rooms for all of the elderly residents. Presidential bunker First mentioned in "Not a Loud", the President of the United States has his own bunker just outside of town. For security reasons, however, only a small number of people know of its existence. TLHP Loud house.png|Loud House McBride house.png|McBride House S2E04B Spokes House.png|Spokes House Tetherby's Mansion.png|Tetherby's Mansion Sunset Canyon Retirement Home.png|Sunset Canyon Retirement Home S2E07B Mr. Grouse's House.png|Grouse House Santiago house.png|Santiago House Local Royal Woods Elementary School This is where Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Clyde go to school. Royal Woods Middle School This is where Lynn goes to school. Royal Woods High School This is where Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan go to school. Community Pool The community pool is the town's swimming pool. In "Linc or Swim", the Loud kids were kicked out due to Lynn and Luna chicken fighting during Senior Swim, resulting in one of the seniors getting her hip broken after she just replaced it. Park The park was seen in the episode "Hand-Me-Downer", where Lincoln wanted to impress Papa Wheelie's bicycle gang by using Lynn's BMX bike. Ketcham Park Ketcham Park was first seen in "Two Boys and a Baby", where Lincoln and Clyde took Lily to in order to get some fresh air. S1E20B School.png Ketcham Park.png Royal Woods High School.png Businesses Good Sport Sporting Goods A recreational store that sells many outdoor supplies and stuff. This is where Lincoln got his kiddie pool in "Linc or Swim". DMV The DMV has only been seen in the episode "Driving Miss Hazy". Leni took her driving test there 14 times, but failed every one of them. Flip's Food & Fuel This gas station/mini-mart was first seen in the episode "Butterfly Effect" where Lisa got a job there after losing interest in her studies thanks to Leni and it is run by Flip. Royal Woods Mall The Royal Woods Mall is, of course, the town mall. In "For Bros About to Rock", Lincoln, Luna, and Clyde went to go see a SMOOCH concert there. Lori's boyfriend, Bobby, works as a mall security guard there under the Mall Cop Captain. Biker Gear Biker Gear is a place that sells motorcycle and bicycle accessories. It first appears in "Hand-Me-Downer", Lincoln, Clyde and the other biking boys come here during their cycling trip and buy a dummy, which Clyde calls Manny. Eat Diner Coffee Shop Eat Diner Coffee Shop is a restaurant where people come here to have breakfast, lunch and diner. It first appears in "House Music", where Luna tried to find inspiration for her next song. Jean Juan's French Mex Jean Juan's French Mex is a French-Mexican restaurant. It first appears in "Save the Date", Lincoln and Lori have their double date with Ronnie Anne and Bobby here in order to fix the latter's relationship. Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro is an Italian-Chinese restaurant that first appeared in "Cheater by the Dozen". Burpin' Burger Burpin' Burger is a hamburger joint. It first appears in "Out on a Limo", where Lincoln promised to take his sisters there after his ride in a limo, but abandoned them after sucking up the good life. In the end, Lincoln and his sisters ate there at the end of the episode. Super Mart Super Mart is a grocery store. It first appears in "Cereal Offender", where Lincoln and his sisters went shopping there. Lincoln tried to do the grocery shopping for his mom, but also had to stop his sisters from wreaking havoc in the store that will get them kicked out of the store. Unfortunately, when the sisters and Lincoln got into a fight near the end of their visit, the manager catches them fighting and kicks them out of the store upon Lincoln being knocked into the display that Bobby set up. Royal Woods Spa A luxury hotel in Royal Woods with pool and spa. It first appears in "Suite and Sour", where Louds come for a weekend. However, all the Louds caused various troubles and were eventually kicked out by the hotel manager Jeffery. The main reason it happened was because Rita and Lynn Sr.'s skinny dipping. Royal Woods Cinema Royal Woods Cinema is a cinema. It first appears in "The Price of Admission", where Lincoln went to see "The Harvester" and Clyde went to see "Blarney: The Luck of the Cretaceous" with 2 unnamed preschoolers. At the end of the episode, Lincoln and his parents went to see the same movie Clyde watched instead of The Harvester which Mr. Grouse went to see. Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center Miss Liza's Pagent Training Center, is as its name says, a training center for little girls participating in beauty pageants. In "A Tattler's Tale", Lincoln asked the girls there if they know a secret about Lola Loud. However, all of the girls are too scared to tell Lincoln anything, but he did learn a horrifying secret about Lola from a spiteful pageant rival. Hole In One-derland Hole In One-derland is a mini-golf course seen in "Back in Black". Lori and Bobby took Lucy and Rocky here to show the two how a romantic couple should act. Sloppy's Sloppy's is a food stand that appeared in "Come Sale Away". Gus' Games and Grub Gus' Games and Grub is an arcade/pizzeria. It is one of Lincoln and Clyde's favorite hangouts. The two episodes where Gus' had major appearances were "The Waiting Game" and "Dance, Dance Resolution". Dine'n' Dance Dine'n Dance is a dance club restaurant located near Pop-Pop's retirement home. Lincoln took Pop-Pop here to encourage him to eat big meals. At first, Pop-Pop was reluctant to so, but went with it under Lincoln's encouragement. Green Mile Pet Sanctuary The place for pets to be in pounds. It is located in the outskirts of Royal Woods. Snack Shack Snack Shack is a Food Place. Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise A popular pizzeria and arcade, complete with a band of animatronic animals. Lincoln and his family wanted to win a reading contest at the library for a whole evening here, but lost. Reiningers Reiningers is a shopping store. It first appears in "Shop Girl". Sloppy's.png S1E20B Gus' Games and Grub.png S2E02B Dine'n' Dance.png Biker Gear.png Good Sport Sporting Goods.png S01E18b Super Mart.png S1E03A DMV.png S1E13A Royal Woods Mall.png S2E04A Royal Woods Spa.png Royal Woods Cinema.png S2E04B Hole in One-derland.png S1E15B Arriving at the restaurant.png S2E06B Giovanni Changs - Italian Chinese Bistro.png S2E12B Banger's & Mosh.png Aloha Comrade Hawaiian Russian Fusion Restaurant.png S1E16B Burpin Burger.png S1E17A Nighthawks Parody.png S1E23B Miss Liza's pageant Training Center.png S1E21A Football field.png S2E02A Lana and Lola arrive.png S2E11B Green Mile Pet Sanctuary.png S2E23A Spunk E. Pigeon's Pizza Palooza Paradise.png Neighboring Cities Huntington Oaks Huntington Oaks was only seen in "Linc or Swim". The Loud kids came here to use their community pool only to get kicked out after Lana littered the pool with celery and carrot slices after saying that the pool water tasted like chicken noodle soup. According to Lincoln, he says that Huntington Oaks is one town over from Royal Woods. Hazeltucky Hazeltucky was seen in the aforementioned episode. After getting kicked out of Huntington Oak's community pool, the Loud kids came here to use the pool, and like the last two pools they visited, they got kicked out. This time, they got kicked out because Lily defecated in the pool, causing the pool to be drained, and people in hazmat suits to scrub the pool to clean off Lily's excrement. Beaverton Beaverton was mentioned in "Snow Bored", as the school(s) in that town would be closed due to a snow day. Trivia *"Driving Miss Hazy" confirms that Royal Woods is in the state of Michigan, and the city is based on Chris Savino's hometown of Royal Oak, Michigan, which is about twenty to thirty minutes away from Detroit, and is considered a suburb of that city. **Royal Oak, Michigan has a very low crime rate, and is considered to be one of the safest cities in America. In "Lock 'n' Loud", it's said that Royal Woods also has a very low crime rate. **A map in "ARGGH! You for Real?" reveals that Royal Woods is located south of in Michigan. *According to Lisa, Huntington Oaks and Hazeltucky are within a 60-mile radius of Royal Woods. * appears to be popular in Royal Woods, as there are at least three known fusion cuisine restaurants: Jean Juan's French Mex (French/Mexican), Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro (Italian/Chinese), and Aloha Comrade (Hawaiian/Russian). *According to Luan in "Future Tense", Royal Woods apparently has parking crisis. **She later helped to fix it. es:Royal Woods pl:Koronne Knieje ru:Ройал Вудс tl:Royal Woods